


Cocoa

by ryoku



Series: Cruhteo Sibling Shenanigans [6]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Cruhteo Siblings, Gen, Modern Collage AU, More like a siblings/roomates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoku/pseuds/ryoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could hear Klancain still muttering to himself from the guest bedroom, over the aggressive din of the rain and wind pelting the roof of the house, but Slaine rolled his eyes, and kept going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoa

The dim light of the flashlight in his hand flickered a bit, and Slaine glared down at it before whacking the thing a few times. For some odd reason, the dim beam of light stabilized. Slaine shrugged, and kept walking down the hall. He could hear Klancain still muttering to himself from the guest bedroom, over the aggressive din of the rain and wind pelting the roof of the house, but Slaine rolled his eyes, and kept going. He made his way to the kitchen, and shone the light around, until he found glistening tea kettle he was looking for. He padded over to it, rubbing at his arms, and trying not to notice how he could see his own breath. He quickly filled the kettle, and placed it on the burner, before lighting the gas stove. He watched the flames ripple in the darkness for a few moments, content at its warmth and the glow, and the flowing motion of its flames. 

Then there was a huge flash of light and an enormous blast of thunder that made him jump, and almost catch his shirt on fire. Slaine quickly scurried back away from the burner, and fumbled his way to the kitchen cabinet. He opened it, and then peered inside, trying to make out what was what from the dim beam of the flashlight. It was not as easy as he would have hoped, but after a few moments, he noticed what he was looking for, and grabbed the two boxes in question. 

Next came two mugs, two spoons, and one very pretty lotus flower tea infuser, which he filled with a combination of lemon tea, with a bit of ginger spice as well. He fumbled the two teas back into the cabinet -it was a real pain only working with one hand, but he was managing- and reached for third little box. He spooned out a bit of cocoa mix into the second mug, and then placed that box back into the cabinet as well. 

He then leaned down to fish out a small bowl from the lower cabinet, and set it down on the kitchen counter before retrieving a small whisk from one of the drawers. He then ambled over to the fridge as another bang of thunder erupted, shaking the whole house. Slaine looked up, as if expecting another one, but nothing happened. The rain and wind continued to assault the house, and Slaine shivered before returning to his task. 

Slaine made a point of being as quick as possible retrieving the milk from the fridge, pouring it into the small bowl, and then returning it to the fridge. Considering he only used one hand for all of this, and didn't spill any milk, he was rather pleased at how little time it took. 

He then set about whisking the milk, until it was nice and frothy. It was at that point that the kettle started to shudder, so he stopped his whisking, and moved back over to the burner. Slaine then turned off the flame, and poured the water into the first mug, with the tea infuser, before placing it back onto the burner. 

The frothy milk then went into the cup with the cocoa, and more hot water came after that. He had to fumble back into the cabinet, but he retrieved the small bottle of vanilla extract, and the much larger bottle of honey, which went into the cocoa, and the tea respectively, before being placed back into the cabinet. Then came a dash more of milk, some sugar, a bit of stirring on his part, and he was quite ready to be back in the guest bedroom. 

With a bit of difficulty, Slaine managed to grasp both mugs in one hand, and carefully started walking out of the kitchen, and back down the hall. A flash of lighting hit, but Slaine kept himself steady so as not to spill either drink. 

Once he'd reached the door of the guest bedroom, he lightly nudged the door with his foot enough to make a knocking sound. From inside he could hear Klancain's irritated mutterings, as he hoisted himself off the guest bed, and thumped his way to the door. It swung open, and Slaine clicked off the flashlight as Klancain took the offered cup of hot cocoa. 

They'd decked out the guest bedroom with all the spare scented candles that Slaine had a compulsion for buying, and a menagerie of them were lit all around the room. It wasn't quite bright enough for reading, but it was more than enough to see where he was going without need of the flashlight. It had been entirely unplanned, but as it turned out, their guest bedroom was well equipped for a power outage, and the various candles helped to make the room warmer too, as long as they kept the door closed. 

As Slaine padded inside the room, Klancain shut the door behind him, and wandered back to the bed, tossing a pouty 'thank you' over his shoulder. Slaine gave an irritated look, before wandering over to a comfortable plush chair in the room, and sitting down. 

He watched as Klancain set down the hot cocoa on the bedside table, crawled onto the bed, and wrapped himself up in the blanket before going for the hot cocoa again. He still looked generally disgruntled, and unhappy. "There are no marshmallows." He stated in accusation, looking down at the cup of hot cocoa as if it had offended him in some way. 

Slaine rolled his eyes. "You are such a spoiled brat. Get your own marshmallows." The only response he got was Klancain groaning to himself in distaste, before he took a sip, blinked, then took another. 

A few seconds later, Klancain looked up at him, and the light of the small flames around the room seemed to dance as they reflected in his eyes. "I said you could just use instant." 

Slaine nursed his lemon tea, content at how much warmer it seemed in the guest bedroom compared to the rest of the house. He was sure he'd be cold again, just like Klancain, and clambering to get under the blankets too, but for now, he was just content to sit in a warmer place, and drink his nice warm tea. "Did I hear someone say something about marshmallows a minute ago, or was I hearing things, Mister Priss?"

Klancain glared at him from across the room, but swished his hot cocoa happily. "I hate that nickname..."

Slaine took another small sip of his tea. "But it suits you so well." 

"You don't have to spoil me." The statement was surprisingly serious, and Slaine blinked away from the warm mug in front of him, and looked over at Klancain. His younger brother was looking down at the mug in his hands, moving ever so slightly, so that the warm liquid inside would shift around. From where Slaine sat, it sounded like he had something else to say, so Slaine waited, but nothing was forth coming. Klancain just continued to gaze furtively into his drink. 

Eventually Slaine got tired of waiting, and shrugged. "If I didn't spoil you, you'd just find someone else that would." Klancain's blue eyes were on him then, and he could feel they were hot and angry. Slaine cocked his head just a tad. "At some point, you'll get married, and your wife will spoil you. Then you'll have kids, and you'll have to spoil them for awhile, but after that, they'll spoil you too." Slaine took a sip of his tea, without taking his eyes off of Klancain. "And if you haven't noticed, I like being needed. My wife is probably going to be like you, spoiled and selfish, and you probably aren't going to like her at all because of it."

Klancain looked contemplative for a few seconds, before he wrinkled up his face in disgust. "You're supposed to marry someone like your mom, not like your brother. Gross." 

Slaine frowned back at his younger brother, but the statement 'I don't know my mother' died on his lips, and he thought better of it. "You're like mother, so it isn't so strange. She's spoiled, and gets everything she wants too." 

"Except for you to come home at Christmas." Klancain chimed in, just to be petulant. 

Slaine puckered his brow before responding. "The point is, that you will probably always be taken care of, one way or another, so there's no reason for me to stop now." Slaine sipped his tea. "But since you're offering, you can get me another cup of tea, and clean the dishes when the power comes back on." 

The groan he got in response to that, was rather satisfying.

**Author's Note:**

> One word prompts are still cool, you can shoot me one if you'd like.


End file.
